Wedding Nerves
by WooWoo4511
Summary: A one-shot about what is going through Olivia's mind during her wedding ceremony. Hope you enjoy!


HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! I hope everyone enjoys it to the fullest :)

Disclaimer: Go ahead rub it in my face…I don't own Fringe…I can still wish and hope though..can't I?

* * *

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…"

_Oh shit, is this really happening? Did I just say shit? I can't believe I just cursed in a church. Granted I'm talking to myself, in my own head, but Oh God! Damn it, now I just took the Lord's name in vain!_

_Breathe, Dunham, Breathe it's going to be ok. I'm marrying the man of your dreams today. I need to stay calm. Breathe…Breathe…Breathe!_

_Wow, Peter's eyes are shining so brightly. How many times have I gotten lost in those eyes? Way too many times to count. _

_His smile couldn't get any wider._

_I'm so thankful for him squeezing my hands reassuringly despite the fact that my palms are ridiculously sweaty. Gross!_

"…If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now or else forever hold you peace…"

_Hold your peace people! Please hold your peace!_

_If Peter speaks up, he won't live to see another day. _

_Did he really just chuckle? What is he laughing at? Does he know what I'm thinking? Probably, I mean he does know me better than I know myself._

_Oh God! The priest is talking to me. Damn it Olivia stop taking the Lord's name in vain, you're in a freakin' church. _

_Did I just curse again? _

_Oh hell, I give up._

_Focus Olivia Focus the priest is talking to you. Focus…Breathe…Focus…Breathe_

"…will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

_Speak!_

"I will."

_I was wrong, Peter's smile just got wider. _

_His turn now. How can he be so calm and collected? _

"…in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

_Wow, he didn't even pause for a second. I can't believe he's so calm._

_I wonder if all brides are as freaked out as I am on their wedding day. Rachel only seemed excited. I was excited too, until Walter started walking me down the aisle. Excitement switch off…Nervous switch on._

"In the name of God, I, Peter take you Olivia,"

_I wish my hand would stop shaking_

_Hand…Stop shaking NOW!_

_Damn…didn't work._

"…to be my wife, to have and hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part."

_I can tell by the way he's looking at me and how he said every word with such conviction that he meant what he was saying. It took us long time to get here. It was a rollercoaster ride for a while and I'm sure the rides not over yet, but we're here together and that's all that matters._

_Oh goodness, it's my turn. Peter's hand is so steady between my shaky hands._

"In the name of God, I, Olivia take you Peter to my husband, to have and hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part."

_The rings are coming out_

_Hand…I command you to stop shaking!_

_Damn…failed again._

"Olivia I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you in the name of God."

_Jeez Olivia, it took him like 10sec to get the ring on your finger because of your out of control hand. How am I going to get the ring on his finger when I can't control my own hands? Too late to worry about that now. My turn._

"Peter I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow,"

_Oh shit did I just forget the words? Uh..Think…Think! _

_Wait I got it…_

"…and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you in the name of God."

_Whew, that was a close one. If not for Peter's reassuring touch and the comfort I'm finding in his eyes…I surely would not be able to handle all of this._

_Thankfully the ceremony is almost over, just a couple of prayers. Soon I'll be able to breathe again._

_Even though this has been extremely stressful, I don't think I could be any happier. Everything we've been through has been worth it because it has gotten us to this point in our lives where we're making a declaration of our love and commitment to one another in front of family, friends, and God._

_Finally the moment I've been waiting for throughout this whole ceremony…_

"For in as much, Peter Bishop and Olivia Dunham, have made this solemn covenant of marriage before God and this company, I declare them to be husband and wife, in the name of the God. Amen."

_Oh please say those words I've been longing to hear…_

"You may kiss the bride."

_I finally feel like a smile can confidently grace my face as Peter gently pulls me into a soft kiss. This kiss is the most meaningful kiss we'll ever share. Sure every kiss is wonderful and special, but none will ever feel like this._

_I feel like I'm floating between universes. It's like our two worlds are coming together. Everyone and everything around us has disappeared._

_This kiss makes me weak, yet stronger at the same time. I believe I can overcome anything with him by my side and I'm comforted by the fact that he'll be by my side for the rest of my life and into eternity._

_In this kiss I feel all the love that has carried us to this moment and all the love that will carry us throughout our journey together._

_Oh no, I don't want us to part, but I know we have to…just for a little while._

_Ah, I feel such a relief wash over me as our lips part and feel warmth inside when Peter whispers "I love you Mrs. Peter Bishop."_

_Wow, that really hit me._

_I'm Mrs. Olivia Dunham-Bishop._

_Wife of Peter Bishop._

_Can life get anymore perfect than this?_

"I love you too, Peter, with all my heart."

* * *

Thanks for reading…hope you enjoyed! And again have a Happy Easter!


End file.
